cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
AE Charter
Section I: Admission To join, a nation must meet the following requirements: 1. Have at least some amount (be it small) of brain cells especially while playing this game. 2. No current wars. 3. Have your nation AA as “Atlantic Empire Applicant”, and not retain membership in any other alliance. 4. Must not be an enemy of any alliance. 5. Provide the following information: Ruler name: Nation Name: Nation Strength: Past alliances: Who recruited you: Section II: Expulsion If it is found that a member has broken a rule of the charter, or any other official rules set down they may be ejected, or if it is found that they do not meet one of the criteria for membership. The Ministers and Overseer shall vote upon this. All ejected members will be banned from the forums after receiving an explanation for their ban; they must change their alliance affiliation. Failure to comply will result in ZI. Section III: Government Structure The government of the Atlantic Empire is divided into two sections: the Inner Council and the Ministry. *'Article 1:' The Inner Council There are three Councillors at one time. They will act as the figureheads of the alliance. They are there to protect the interests of the alliance and will vote to decide on alliance wars and merges. They will also vote with the Ministry to decide the preliminal acceptance of other bills and proposals. The councillors will also aid Ministers in their duty where necessary, although they have no official power over any ministry. A councillor can only be removed if the Ministers and the remaining councillors vote unanimously to do so. When a councillor steps down on good terms he/she may choose Ntheir replacement. If a councillor is removed they lose this right and an alliance wide vote to determine the new councillor will be held. *'Article 2:' The Ministry The Ministry is composed of four members. This body is to be elected by the general public every two months. The Ministry has the ability to propose and pass bills, before they go to an alliance wide vote.. The Ministry deals with all major matters within the alliance, and will work closely with the Councillors. A member of the Ministry may be removed at any time if the Councillors and other Ministers reach a consensus. No Minister can act or issue direct orders alone at any time, and must present ideas to the rest of the Ministry for approval. *'Article 2b:' Ministry Positions Each elected minister will be responsible for handling one aspect of the Empire. All ministers will work closely with the Council and the other ministers, but in no circumstance is one minister to take over the job of another. Each Minister may appoint deputies as they see fit to aid them with their duty. (Note: The overseer cannot appoint a deputy as he/she does not run a Ministry) Foreign Affairs Minister: Will be responsible for overseeing the alliances affairs with the rest of the cyber verse, including appointing and managing diplomats to other alliances. Internal Affairs Minister: Will be responsible for maintaining the internal affairs of the Empire, including recruiting, trade circles and general Empire management/administration. Finance Minister: Will be responsible for managing the empires bank, all aid, tech deals, and donations. Defense Minister: Will be responsible for coordinating the military of the Empire, and will manage all war affairs, including Declarations of War, reparations, ZI lists, and rogues. *'Article 2c: Elections' The Atlantic Empire is a republic, in which officials are elected by the general public. Ministry elections are to be held every two months. Any member may run for a position during the specified election period. After the nomination period is over, an alliance wide vote, lasting two days will occur, in which the candidate with the majority vote wins. In the case of a tie, a re-vote between the candidates with equal votes shall occur. Section IV: Military Offensive Wars: Members of AE are allowed to attack unaliged nations (this includes nations in one man alliances) . Members will not recieve support or aid in these wars. Members may also attack any nations on the official enemy list of The Empire. However, the Ministers and Councillors may decide to suspend permission for such attacks if they have valid reasons. All other offensive wars (against nations in alliances) are prohibited. The Ministers and Councillors will deal with cases, they will punish the offender as they see fit and on a case-by-case basis. Defensive Wars: If a member of the Empire comes under attack from an unaligned foreign nation the defender may retaliate as they see fit, unless they receive orders to say otherwise. The Defense Minister may also order further attacks upon said nation. If a member of the Empire is attacked by a nation in an alliance of more than two members the Minister of Defense is required to contact said alliance to try and resolve the situation diplomatically. Should diplomacy fail the Minister of Defense may authorise attacks on the attacking nation. Spies: Spy operations are treated as part of normal war. Meaning, members are prohibited from using them on aligned natons without government approval but may use them on unaligned nations.Use of spies upon members of the Empire will be treated as an act of war. Nuclear Weapons: All members of the Empire are free to develop nuclear weapons as they see fit. Nuclear weapons may only be used in a war with the approval of the Minister of Defense alone, or by a majority vote from the Councillors or Ministry. Section V: Amendments Any member may create a discussion regarding a potential charter amendment for the whole alliance to discuss. After the discussion the Inner Council and Ministry will vote on the amendment, if it passes the alliance, as a whole, will vote on the amendment, a majority vote is required for it to pass. Category: Atlantic Empire Category: Alliance charters